


Broken Shower

by f1championship



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9716528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1championship/pseuds/f1championship
Summary: “My shower’s broken but I’ve got a date tonight could I possibly use your shower please?” “Oh sure (neighbour that I’ve been crushing on for the past six months) of course you can use my shower to get ready for your date (fuck fuck fuck)” prompt





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [F1_rabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's day cutie <3

Jolyon was naked in his bathroom, with the shower tap in his hand. "Goddamit..." Jolyon muttered to himself, before he put a towel around his waist. 

Marcus was watching an ice hockey match at the TV when someone knocked at his door. He cursed in Swedish, because he hated being disturbed while watching his favorite sport. He stood up, and as knocks became more and more insistent, he urged to open the door, and he was about to yell at the man when he saw him, Jolyon, wearing only a towel around his waist with his clothes in his hand. Marcus was speechless, and his mouth hang-open, but fortunately for him, Jolyon didn't seem to have noticed the effect he did on the Swedish. 

"I'm really sorry to bother you, but my shower's broken and I have a date tonight. Can I use your?" Jolyon asked, and Marcus nodded, still unable to say something. He was staring at Jolyon hairy chest. After Marcus nodded, because he couldn't give him a coherent answer, Jolyon locked himself in the bathroom, and Marcus came back on his couch, but his mind was definitely not on the match anymore. It must be said that Marcus had a huge crush on Jolyon since the first day they met. Marcus has barely moved in his new flat when his neighboor came to welcome him, with a teapot in one hand, and a plate of cookies in the other. He immediately knew that they would get on well together, and they did. And since then, Marcus developed a crush on him, but he never tried to do something, too afraid to break their friendship. 

Marcus was lost in his thoughts when Jolyon came out of the bathroom, wearing his date clothes. 

"Thank you so much for the shower! You're a life saver!" Jolyon said. 

"Wow, you're stunning in those clothes!" Marcus said, without paying attention, and Jolyon blushed a lot, he didn't know what to say. "If you need help for your shower, you can call me, I have some knowledge in plumbing," Marcus added, and Jolyon waved to him before he was gone for his date. 

Marcus watched the end of the match, his team won it, but he couldn't stop thinking about Jolyon, his naked and wet body in the shower, and his cock was rock-hard. He took off his sweatpants, and he took his cock in his hand, stroking it as fast as possible, and he came all over his black shirt. "Here a mess Jolyon will never do on me..." Marcus sighed to himself, he couldn't stop thinking about how lucky Jolyon's date was. 

After a quick shower, Marcus ordered pizzas and then, someone knocked at the door. 

"Jolyon? What are you doing here?" Marcus asked, surprised to see him. 

"I saw the deliveryman in the entrance hall, and he gave me your pizzas. So here I am," Jolyon said, and Marcus let him come in. 

"Did you have dinner? If no, you can have bits of my pizza," Marcus smiled. 

"I didn't, it's really nice of you," Jolyon said, taking a slice. "Kebab meat? That's something I never tried," he joked. 

"Don't worry, it's delicious!" Marcus laughed, taking a whole slice in his mouth. "So what happened to your date?"

"I was a little bit late for the restaurant, maybe twenty minutes, because of the shower, and when I arrived at the restaurant, he was flirting with someone else."

"Oh I'm really sorry for you," Marcus said, even though a part of him was happy about that. "He isn't aware of what he missed," he added, but Jolyon didn't say anything. 

"Those things happen sometimes. And maybe thanks to me they'll start a beautiful romance," Jolyon laughed, and Marcus was staring at Jolyon, mesmerised by the sound of his laugh. 

"Why are you staring at me? Did I have a bit of pizza stuck in my teeth?" Jolyon joked, and Marcus blushed a lot, not knowing what to say. Instead, he leant closed of Jolyon and kissed him. It wasn't really a kiss, just Marcus' lips touching Jo's. There was a spark of electricity between them, but no one moved, and Jolyon deepened the kiss, his tongue teasing at Marcus' lips before he let him come in. 

"You can't imagine how much I'm glad that your date didn't go well!" Marcus said. 

"I think I can," Jolyon said, touching at Marcus crotch. "Do you want to continue this in the bedroom?" Jolyon teased, hoping that his British accent would sound sexy rather than sarcastic, and Marcus led him in his room. 

"Strip youself for me," Jolyon ordered, and Marcus complied, enjoying being under Jo's control. He almost failed while taking off his pants, but otherwise Jolyon was admiring the show he put on, sliding a hand in his boxer. Once he was completely naked, Marcus came closer of Jolyon, who was sitting on the bed. Marcus' cock was under his nose, and it wasn't long before Jolyon took it all in his mouth. Marcus tried to warn Jo that he was going to cum, but all he managed to do was moaning, and he was relieved when he saw Jolyon swallowed it all, with a devil grin on his face.

Jolyon came closer of Marcus, and he kissed him, his tongue explorating Marcus mouth, letting him taste himself. Jolyon broke the kiss, regretfully for Marcus, but it wasn't longue before Marcus felt Jo's warm tongue teasing at his hole. He was doing circle at the entrance, and Marcus was arching his back, trying to get more of this. Jolyon opened wider Marcus' legs, and he spat in his hole, before he put one finger in. It was tight, and before he added another finger, Jolyon make sure that it was well moist, he didn't want to hurt Marcus. 

"Stop the teasing, and fuck me!" Marcus said, as he took his cock in his hand to stroke it. Even though he came less than ten minutes ago, his cock was already hard, leaking with even more pre-cum. But Jolyon took off his hand, and instead, he put his hand around his cock, stroking it at the same pace he was thrusting into him, and in no one, they were both breathless, and it wasn't long before Marcus' orgasm hit him strongly, as his vision faded, and he was trying to catch up his breathe. 

Jolyon stopped fucking Marcus and he stroke himself until he came, all over Marcus. Jolyon licked his body clean, before he helped him to get in the bath. Marcus was about to sleep, but Jolyon was sure that he would rather sleep all clean that waking up all sticky. And then, once they were able to sleep, Marcus cuddled him, and Jolyon never felt so relaxed. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One year later, Jolyon and Marcus were standing in front of their family and close friends, promising to love each other for the rest of their lives, and then they kissed slowly. 

"I can't believe we're married! Everything has been so quick between us!" Jolyon said, kissing Marcus again and again. 

"I'm so glad that your date didn't go well, otherwise we'd have never been together!" Marcus said, and Jolyon hugged him tight. "It will be you, you and me until the end of the universe!" 

***

"I'm so happy for you Jolyon! Congratulations!" 

"Oh you're here! I'm so glad you were able to come here!" Jolyon said, kissing Stoffel on the cheek. "Marcus, here's Stoffel, the man thanks to whom everything happened," Jolyon laughed. 

"So it's you I have to thank for his date?" Marcus laughed, and Stoffel blushed. 

"You know I'm not mad at you because you flirted with a guy while I was late. You traval all around the world with him in addition!" Jolyon laughed, and Stoffel smiled. "And where is Kevin by the way?" Jolyon asked. 

"That's a really good question," Stoffel answered, before two hands were covering his eyes. "We're looking for me handsome man?" Kevin asked, and Stoffel smiled, and both ignored the funny looks Marcus and Jolyon gave them. They were all chatting, Kevin and Stoffel get to know Marcus better, when Marcus noticed something. 

"Are you hidding us something?" he asked, and Jolyon was looking at him confused. 

"We're engaged indeed!" Stoffel said, showing them the ring Kevin made to him. 

"Oh wow congratulations! And when the wedding is?" Jolyon asked, after he hugged both of them. 

"In one month, in Denmark, it's gonna be amazing!" Kevin said, he had sparks in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> and of course nothing really happened


End file.
